Diario De Una Pasion
by karyanita15
Summary: Aunque Sakura sufre el Mal de Alzheimer, queda atrapada en la ardiente historia de Sakura y Sasuke, y por momentos, revive el apasionado y turbulento período en el q juraron estar juntos por siempre... Espero q le guste esta Historia delen una Oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Década de 1940. Sakura Haruno llega al pueblo costero de Seabroook, Carolina del Norte, para pasar el verano con su familia. Aún adolescente, conoce en un parque de atracciones a un muchacho lugareño llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque ella es una muchacha de clase alta y él un obrero, ambos se enamoran profundamente.  
Circunstancias los separan, especialmente el estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero ambos continúan perturbados con el recuerdo del otro.

Capitulo 1

En un asilo se encontraba Sakura Haruno, una Señora muy bella a pesar de que ya es una Anciana, estaba en su cuarto junto a la ventana meditando mientras la Enfermera entra.

Enfermera.- (acercándose a la puerta) Perdone, cariño tiene que acostarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se ve Sasuke, frente al espejo arreglándose para salir rumbo a tomar su medicamento.

(Pensamiento de Sasuke_. No soy nadie especial, solo soy un hombre corriente, con una vida corriente y un pensamiento corriente, no me han hecho ni un monumento y mi nombre pronto quedara en el olvido pero según como se vive he tenido cierto éxito, como muchas otras personas en la vida.

He amado a otra persona con todo mi corazón y eso para mí ha sido suficiente. (Mientras se formaba en la fila para obtener su medicina)

Sasuke.- Como te va Kakashi?

Kakashi.- Sigo intentando morir pero ellos no me dejan

Sasuke.- Bueno no se puede tener todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de Sakura, se acerca la enfermera de buen sentimiento invitándola a salir.

Enfermera.- Hoy es un excelente día, demos un paseo.

Sakura Anciana.- (negando con la cabeza) Am no, no gracias no me apetece

Enfermera.- vamos tiene que salir de esta habitación, venga conmigo el aire fresco la asentara muy bien.

(Sasuke entra por la puerta)

Sasuke.- Hola

Enfermera.- (Se acerca a Sasuke) Lo siento hoy no es un buen día. (Negando con la cabeza) No está de buen humor.

Sakura Anciana.- Que pasa? (regresando la mirada hacia ambos personas)

Enfermera.- (sorprendida) Aquí esta Sasuke, ha venido a leer para usted.

Sakura Anciana.- Leer?

Enfermera.- (asintiendo con la cabeza) Ujum.

Sakura Anciana.- (negando con la cabeza), Am no no quiero.

Enfermera.- (sonriendo) pero que dice, le gustara, es muy divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Nota**: Aunque _Sakura sufre el Mal de Alzheimer, queda atrapada en la ardiente historia de Sakura y Sasuke, y por momentos, revive el apasionado y turbulento período en el que juraron estar juntos por siempre)._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

En el balcón del asilo. Sasuke empieza a leer un diario, mientras Sakura escucha.

Sasuke.- veamos, donde lo dejamos, así ya lo sé, en la noche del baile del pueblo (mientras se pone los lentes), ahí se conocieron, 6 de Junio de 1940. Sakura tenía 17 años.

Se escucha música de baile, Sasuke y Naruto, sentados junto a la mesa de Refrigerios. Entran Sakura y Hinata. Junto con dos acompañantes más.

Sasuke.- Quien es esa chica que viene junto a Hinata?

Sasuke se queda viendo a Sakura mientras Naruto le cuenta mas sobre ella.

Naruto.- Es Sakura Haruno, viene a pasar el verano al pueblo, su padre es un Empresario millonario despiadado, tiene dinero hasta para tirar.

Acercándose a las chicas.

(A pesar de que Sakura, además de ser bella, tenía un raro color de cabello era rosa y sus ojos eran hermosos tenían un color esmeralda brillantes y también tenía un cuerpo de infarto).

Sasuke.- Quieres bailar conmigo.

Sakura.- (negando con la cabeza) NO

Sasuke.- Porque no!

Sakura.- Pues… porque no quiero. (Abrazando a un compañero)

Compañero 2.- Oye Sasuke, tranquilo viene acompañada.

Compañero 1.- Hey! Sakura te gustaría comer un poco de postre?

Sakura.- (Sonriendo y sosteniéndolo del brazo) Me Encantaría. (Le dan la espalda a Sasuke y se van a la mesa de bocadillos)

Hinata.- Sasuke Uchiha, trabaja con Naruto en el aserradero. Me sorprende que no te haya seguido creo que le gustas. (Con una sonrisa en la cara)

Sasuke.- (sorprendida) pero si estaba a 5 cm de mi cara.

Se acerca Sasuke, a la mesa donde estaba Sakura y apoyándose en una silla se monta y empieza a bailar.

Sakura.- Pero que estás haciendo, estas ebrio a caso? (enojada)

Sasuke.- (extendiéndole la mano) Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha (y le dedico una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer)

Sakura.- ¡¿Y Qué?

Sasuke.- Es un placer conocerte. Me gustaría algún día salir contigo.

Hinata.- Sasuke, baja te caerás.

Sasuke.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? (dirigiéndose a Sakura, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo)

Sakura.- ¿Qué? Claro que no.

Sasuke.- (agarrando un vaso, lo rompe con la pared y se lo pega al brazo, mientras la mesa tambalea) Saldrías conmigo.

Sakura.- No.

Sasuke.- Nunca

Sakura.- NO nunca, porque no quiero.

Sasuke.- (subiendo el vidrio al cuello) (todos gritan) Te lo preguntare Otra vez. ¿Saldrás conmigo, Si o No?

(Todos desesperados, incitan a Sakura, a que acepte)

Sakura.- Esta bien, acepto saldré contigo.

Sasuke.- No lo hagas si no quieres hacerlo

Sakura.- No, si quiero.

Compañero 1.- ¿Quieres? (sorprendido)

Sakura.- SI, si quiero salir contigo. Quiero salir contigo.

Sasuke.- Esta bien, está bien. Saldremos, no tienes por que gritar. (Mientras sonríe)

Sakura.- jajaja, te crees muy listo verdad (le tira un vaso con agua encima de los pantalones y todos se ríen, Sakura se da la vuelta y se va, Sasuke baja de enseguida secándose los pantalones corre a buscarla; la toma de la mano)

Sasuke.- ¿Y nuestra cita?

Sakura.- ¿Cuál cita?

Sasuke.- La que acabas de incitarme. Que no lo recuerdas

Sakura.- Si pero he cambiado de opinión. Así que adiós (se da la vuelta e intentan irse, pero Sasuke no la suelta)

Sasuke.- (sorprendido) Ha! Por favor, acepta salir conmigo, me cautivaste desde que te vi entrar por aquella puerta tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu... tu... todo, veras cuando veo a algo que me gusta en realidad lucho por ello hasta conseguirlo. .. Mira, tómalo así, puedo ser divertido si quieres, pensativo, listo o supersticioso si quieres, o bailarín (se mueve un poco) si lo deseas, puedo ser lo que sea. Dime lo que quieres y lo seré por ti.

Sakura.- Eres tonto. (Sonríe)

Sasuke.- Am lo podría ser. Vamos, una sola cita. Que tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo.

Sakura.- (se ríe, lo rodea) Am no lo sé ya se me ocurrirá algo (Sale por la puerta y se va).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado subiré el próximo capi la semana que viene… Espero sus Reviews..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Saliendo del cine Sakura e Hinata, las esperan junto al coche Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura jala a Hinata y le dice al oído.

Sakura.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Hinata.- No lo sé, que agradable sorpresa no? (sonríe) Ho-la, Na-naruto.

Naruto: Hola mi amor. (Mientras se abalanza sobre Hinata y la llena de besos en la cara)

Sasuke.- Hola, estas guapa, muy guapa, realmente guapa. (Mientras sostiene su mano y sonríe)

Naruto.- (abrazando a Sasuke) Si lo está, al igual que tu, Hinata y yo. (Le palmea la espalda) y que piensan hacer, quedarse aquí o subirse de una vez al coche.

Sasuke.- (diciéndole a Sakura al oído) ¿Quieres caminar? (Sakura asiente discretamente con la cabeza) Los alcanzaremos al rato.

Naruto.- Que, están enamorados?. (se ríe)

Hinata.-(se acerca Sakura y disimuladamente, le dice al oído) No hagas nada que no haría yo.

Naruto.- Se están enamorando.

Sasuke.- Bueno adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encuentran caminando, Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura.- Ha sido divertido; hacia mucho que no iba al cine, desde que era una niña.

Sasuke.- Enserio?

Sakura.- Si, lo que pasa es que siempre he estado ocupada en otras cosas, así que no me da el tiempo.

Sasuke.- Debes de ser una mujer muy ocupada. No?

Sakura.-Ajan, tengo la agenda muy llena; veras mi itinerario siempre es el mismo, me levanto, desayuno, clases de piano, almuerzo, clases de tenis o danza, en ocasiones los dos, la comida, clases de francés, etiqueta, vestimenta y por fin la cena, en la cual hablo un poco con mi familia y luego leo un rato hasta que me duermo.

Sasuke.- Who! Suena como el camino hacia el éxito. (Mientras se coloca frente a Sakura)

Sakura.- Veras pensar en una universidad como la que queremos no es tan sencillo.

Sasuke.- ¿Queremos? Es decir que hay más de uno tras de esto.

Sakura.- Oh, me refiero a mis padres lo disidimos todo juntos.

Sasuke.- Todo?, y lo demás te lo dejan decidir a ti sola.

Sakura.- (lo golpea en el estomago) No seas grosero. (Se ríe)

Sasuke.- Lo siento quería saber que hacías para divertirte.

Sakura.- Am, ya te lo dije todo lo que hago.

Sasuke.- (mirándola fijamente) segura?

Sakura.- Segura, (mientras ríe) porque lo dudas?

Sasuke.- Bueno es que yo llegue a pensar que tal vez… am… pues no se…

Sakura.- No sabes que…

Sasuke.- Pensé que tal vez tú eras más LIBRE

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Sasuke.- Libre

Sakura.- Soy Libre (sonriendo)

Sasuke.- No lo parece

Sakura.- Pues lo soy. (Sonríe inocentemente, con las manos en la espalda)

Sasuke.- (dirigiéndose hacia la acera) Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Sakura.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sasuke.- Has lo que yo hago (mientras se coloca, en medio de la calle, y se acuesta)

Sakura.- Si te pones hay te atropellara un…

Sasuke.- Que, coche?

Sakura.- Si, (se acerca a el, lo mira fijamente, voltea hacia ambos lados)

Sasuke.- Mi padre y yo veníamos aquí a observar cambiar las luces del semáforo. De verde a Amarillo y a Rojo. Puedes intentarlo si quieres.

Sakura.- NO

Sasuke.- ¿Por qué no?

Sakura.-Porque no es decir…, levántate de ahí.

Sasuke.- Intenta y veras, tu nunca harás lo que quieres.

Sakura.- (voltea ambos lados y se acuesta junto a el) Está bien. Uffs, que pasa si viene un coche?

Sasuke.- Morirás

Sakura.- ¿Qué? (dijo asustada).

Sasuke.- Relájate, necesitas aprender a confiar.

Sakura.- De acuerdo. La pintura.

Sasuke.- ¿Qué?

Sakura.- Querías saber lo que hago para mí, la pintura, adoro pintar. Veras casi siempre tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos pero cuando tengo un pincel en la mano todo mundo se calma.

(Silencio por 3 segundos y una luz le alumbra los pies mientras un coche se acerca, y les pita, Sakura y Sasuke se levantan asustados y gritando; cuando llegan a la acera. Sakura comienza a carcajear)

Sakura.- Jajajajajajaja…

Sasuke.- ¿Qué? … ¿Por qué te ríes?

Sakura.- jajá ha sido divertido.

Sasuke.- (la mira mientras ríe) ¿Quieres bailar?

Sakura.- (calmándose un poco) Claro.

Sasuke le extiende la mano y comienzan a bailar en la calle, mientras el tararea una canción. Se escucha una canción de fondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comienza de nuevo la narración de Sasuke (Anciano).

Los veranos sureños son diferentes a los del amor joven, armados de convenientes dudas, Sasuke y Sakura lograron hacer un papel de un chico y una chica, haciendo un viaje muy largo sin preocuparse por las Consecuencias.

Sakura Anciana.- Se enamoraron?

Sasuke Anciano.- Así es.

Sakura Anciana.- Me encantan esas historias, sigue.

A partir de esa noche Sakura y Sasuke pasaron juntos las horas que pasaban despiertos y pronto se hicieron inseparables.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capi…

Porfa quieroReviews T.T


End file.
